


[T] Teraz albo nigdy

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Weasleycest, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred i George Weasley zawsze byli blisko. To, że trzymali się za ręce, nigdy nie było wielkim problemem, aż do czasu, gdy pewne dzieciaki ze Slytherinu zaczęły o tym plotkować. Właśnie wtedy bliźniacy zorientowali się, że ludzie uważają ich bliskość za coś dziwnego. Było to powodem, dla którego zaczęli ją ukrywać. Ale ta opowieść nie kończy się tutaj. To jest niewypowiedziana historia o tym, jak powoli zaczęli dostrzegać, że się zakochują… W sobie nawzajem.</p><p>It is translation and you find link for the original work inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[T] Teraz albo nigdy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now or Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041655) by [ThoseGayBoys (LissMels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissMels/pseuds/ThoseGayBoys). 



> Autor: ThoseGayBoys (LissMels)  
> Translate: Rzan  
> Rating: none  
> Status: one-shot  
> Beta: Raven  
> Ostrzeżenia: twincest, bitter-sweet  
> Pairing: Fred Weasley/George Weasley  
> Zgoda: Yep, all credits for ThoseGayBoys!

Fred i George zawsze byli blisko — bliżej, niż ludzie mogliby nazwać normalnym. Pierwsze kilka lat swojego życia spędzili, śpiąc w jednym łóżku, ponieważ ich rodziców nie było stać na kupno drugiego. Nawet kiedy w końcu dostali dwa oddzielne łóżka, byli dalej niewiarygodnie blisko. Bawili się razem, siedzieli razem i nigdy nie robili nic bez tego drugiego. Molly widziała, jak czasami trzymali się za dłonie, ale nie wydawało jej się dziwne, jak blisko bliźniacy byli ze sobą.  
  
Kiedy zaczęli swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, to wraz ze swoim nowym przyjacielem, Lee Jordanem, stali się niezłymi łobuziakami, a Molly otrzymywała sowę za sową o zachowaniu swoich synów. Żartowali sobie z uczniów oraz nauczycieli, których nie lubili; rzucali zaklęcia i robili kawały, mające na celu ośmieszenie innych. Ale prawdę mówiąc, Fred i George woleli raczej psocić bez Lee. Oczywiście, że Lee był świetnym przyjacielem i dowcipnisiem oraz kochali go tak, jakby był ich szóstym bratem, ale bliźniacy chcieli, by żarty i kawały były _ich_ , były czymś specjalnym. Chcieli robić je sami, tylko we dwoje, bez Lee, który zmienił ich w figlarne trio.

Kiedy bliźniacy zaczęli drugi rok nauki, Lee złapał ich na trzymaniu się za ręce. Dwunastoletni chłopcy rozumieli już, że ludzie mogą uważać ich bliskość za dziwną, dlatego też próbowali ją ukrywać. Nauczyli się tego rok wcześniej, gdy jakieś dzieciaki ze Slytherinu, gapiąc się na nich, szeptały _twincest_.

Był luty, kiedy Fred i George mieli cały pokój wspólny tylko dla siebie. Jedynym źródłem światła był kominek i bliźniacy, przysypiając, leżeli na kanapie przed nim.

— Musimy odrobić zadanie z eliksirów — powiedział ze zmęczeniem Fred.

— Olejmy je. Wiesz, że Snape nas nie lubi i tak czy inaczej odejmie nam punkty, nieważne, jak znakomite nasze zadanie by nie było. — Fred uśmiechnął się, słysząc bliźniaka i po chwili mu odpowiedział:

— Nie mogę się nie zgodzić, bracie. — Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, splatając ze sobą swoje dłonie. Nie było to dla nich nic nowego; często trzymali się za ręce, pokazując w ten sposób, że troszczą się o siebie.

Nagle portret, pełniący funkcję drzwi, otworzył się i wszedł przez niego Lee, a wraz z nim Charlie, Angelina oraz Oliver. Lee podszedł do bliźniaków, a ci zbyt późno zorientowali się, że dalej trzymają się za ręce. Natychmiast się od siebie odsunęli, ale widać było, że Lee zauważył ich gest. Ten zamarł, chwilę błądził wzrokiem od jednego przyjaciela do drugiego, po czym wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok nich, zaczynając rozmowę, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Później Lee oznajmił, że idzie do dormitorium spać, zostawiając tym samym Weasleyów przed kominkiem.

— Musimy z nim o tym porozmawiać i wyjaśnić — odezwał się George, a Fred przytaknął mu. Obaj wstali i poszli za nim. W dormitorium zastali już Lee ubranego w piżamę.

— Słuchaj — zaczął George, przenosząc swój wzrok z bliźniaka na przyjaciela. — To, co widziałeś… Nie kręci nas to, jeżeli to jest to, co myślisz.

— Och, ale ja wiem — powiedział Lee takim tonem, jakby odrzucał pewną myśl, która przed chwilą przeszła mu przez głowę. — Nie martwcie się, wiem, że jesteście blisko. — Cała ta konwersacja była raczej zawstydzająca.

— My tak jakoś od zawsze…

— Wiem, wiem — przerwał mu Lee. — Jesteście bliźniakami, to rozumie się samo przez się, że jesteście blisko, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że to normalne, by… — przerwał i spojrzał na braci. — Ale zgaduję, że to po prostu coś o byciu bliźniakiem, prawda? Znaczy, to nie tak, że wy…

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie! — Tym razem to Fred przerwał. — To jest właśnie to, co próbujemy powiedzieć i bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdybyś nikomu o tym nie mówił.

— Jasne, oczywiście, stary — przytaknął Lee.

Lee już nigdy o tym nie mówił, nie rozmawiał z nimi na ten temat, dotrzymując tym samym swojej obietnicy. Dopiero na piątym roku nauki coś się wydarzyło. Ich żarty się rozwinęły i w tamtym momencie bliźniacy planowali stworzenie pudełek, które miały udawać pudełka lunchowe. Oczywiście żadnego jeszcze nie stworzyli, ale już myśleli nad różnymi słodyczami i ich nazwami. Większość wolnego czasu, gdy nie mieli akurat treningu quidditcha, spędzali w swoim dormitorium.

— Wymiotki pomarańczowe! Genialne! — wykrzyknął Fred, siedząc na łóżku wraz z bratem. Obaj pochylali się nad skrawkiem papieru, na którym mieli powypisywane dotychczas wymyślone nazwy.

— Bąblówka krwawa, karmelki gorączkowe, omdlejki grylażowe. Ej! Powinniśmy, któreś z nich podrzucić Filchowi!

— Oj, już sobie wyobrażam, jak biegnie do Dumbledore’a wypłakać mu się na biurku — zaśmiał się George. Po chwili zamilkł, a w dormitorium zapadła cisza.

— Myślisz, że uda nam się to wszystko zrobić? — zapytał, a Fred odpowiedział mu ze słabym uśmiechem zalewie po kilku sekundach wahania.

— Nie wiem, ale warto spróbować, co nie? — George przytaknął, ale dalej na jego ustach nie było uśmiechu.

— No weź — powiedział Fred, widząc niepewność brata. — Za Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów! — Słysząc to, George w końcu się uśmiechnął. — Spróbujemy i, na tyle, na ile nas znam, od razu osiągniemy sukces, ponieważ jesteśmy genialni, Georgie. — Kiedy Fred to powiedział, złapał dłoń brata w swoją i uniósł brwi, jakby szukając aprobaty w sprawie ich przyszłego sklepu. W tym samym momencie poczuli to dziwne uczucie, którego nie potrafili opisać; Fred, z jakiegoś powodu, czuł potrzebę przysunięcia się do brata. Nie musieli nic mówić. Prawdę mówiąc, wszelkie myśli o sklepie, słodyczach, dowcipach nagle uleciały z nich, wydały się nieważne. Dalej trzymali się za dłonie, zapominając, z kim są. Wiedzieli tylko, że chcieli być bliżej… I bliżej… I jeszcze bliżej… Przymknęli powieki i następne, co czuli, to swoje oddechy nad lekko rozchylonymi wargami. Stykali się nosami. Wystarczył jeszcze kawałek, a ich usta by się spotkały. Jeszcze tylko ten mały, maluteńki kawałek… To było jedyne pragnienie, marzenie, którego wspólnie w tym momencie chcieli, ale kiedy George otworzył oczy, spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego brata i ostrożnie odsunęli się od siebie.

Dopiero wtedy puścili swoje dłonie. Obaj byli świadomi tego, co się właśnie stało, ale żaden z nich nie chciał o tym dyskutować. George poczuł, jak spływa na niego uczucie rozczarowania, ale sam nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, iż chciał tego, co miało się stać, czy dlatego, że było to złe. Fred przeklął pod nosem, po czym wstał, by się przebrać w piżamę. Poszedł do swojego łóżka z niczym więcej niż cichym _branoc_ skierowanym do George’a. Dzień później wszystko wróciło jednak do normy, rozmawiali i śmiali się tak, jakby minionego wieczoru nic pomiędzy nimi nie zaszło.

Ich siódmy rok był zdecydowanie najgorszym, szczególnie z wszystko kontrolującą Umbridge. Bliźniacy zaczęli w proteście używać przeciwko niej swoich dowcipów i wydawało się, że mówił o tym już prawie każdy uczeń. Patrząc na to, jak zmęczona wydawała się po krótkim czasie kobieta, doszli do wniosku, że ich kawały działają. Będąc pewnymi, że w konsekwencji swoich czynów zostaną wyrzuceni ze szkoły, nie uwzględniali w nich Lee. W pewnym momencie Umbridge przyłapała ich i dała areszt pozalekcyjny, jednak ci w zamian opuścili Hogwart w wielkim stylu, który był pstryczkiem dla kobiety. Olbrzymie _W_ rozświetlało niebo, gdy wylatywali poza obrzeża szkoły w otoczeniu radosnych wiwatów pozostałych uczniów. Wiedzieli, że ich ostatni kawał był ogromnym sukcesem, ale i tak współczuli swoim kolegom, którzy zostali w szkole wraz z Umbridge u władzy.

Bliźniacy śmiali się w głos, prześcigając się na swoich miotłach. Od lat nie czuli takiego szczęścia, takiej wolności. Świat był pełen możliwości i wszystko mogło się stać. Wcześniej nawet o tym nie pomyśleli. Nic nie było pewne i każdy musiał tworzyć swój własny los.

— Ej, Freddie, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, jak bardzo ciebie kocham? — George nie miał zamiaru tego mówić i nie wiedział, skąd się to wzięło.

— Tylko kiedy byliśmy dziećmi — odparł szeroko uśmiechnięty Fred. Dalej pełny radości nie uważał tego pytania za dziwne. — Ale ja wiem o tym. — Czy na pewno? George wiedział, że jego uczucia nie były zwykłe. Uważał Freda za brata, ale też za kogoś dużo ważniejszego. I nagle poczuł się winny za te uczucia. Był przestraszony przez to, co czuł i ostatnimi czasy próbował je blokować.

— Co teraz zrobimy? — zapytał George, patrząc na Freda.

— Polecimy na Pokątną i otworzymy Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów — odpowiedział Fred tak, jakby to była codzienność, ale jego uniesione brwi zdawały się po raz kolejny pytać o aprobatę.

— Cudownie! — odparł George.

Siedem miesięcy później sklep bliźniaków z sukcesem się rozwijał. Zawsze był pełen ciekawych oraz podekscytowanych klientów i nawet Molly musiała w końcu przyznać, mimo niepewności i braku jej wsparcia dla całego interesu, że to była dobra ścieżka kariery dla nich.

Tego dnia sklep był zamknięty, a bliźniacy sprawdzali postęp i księgi biznesowe.

— Możesz uwierzyć, że mama nie wierzyła w ten pomysł, w nas? — zapytał George. — Pieniądze z nieba spadają!

— Wiem właśnie! — odparł mu Fred, ściskając w dłoniach notes tak, jakby był jego największym skarbem. Spoglądając na liczby, był zdumiony tym, co widział — otworzyli sklep zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, a już teraz mogli nazwać się bogatymi ludźmi!

— Myślisz, że ludzie mogą być prawdziwą parą tylko z pomocą eliksiru miłosnego? — Fred uniósł wzrok znad papierów i spojrzał na brata, który wpatrywał się w butelkę ze wspomnianą miksturą. Nie musiał pytać, o czym ten myśli.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Fred, po czym zawahał się nad dalszą wypowiedzią. Nie był pewny, czy powinien o tym mówić. — Ale wiesz… Jeżeli mówisz o nas, to…

— Tego nie powiedziałem — przerwał mu George.

— Ale o tym pomyślałeś. — Fred czekał na odpowiedź na swoje stwierdzenie, jednak nic nie usłyszał. To nie pomogło podjąć mu decyzji, czy chciał o tym dyskutować. Pomyślał jednak, że nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z udawania, że wszystko było między nimi w porządku. — Słuchaj, powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać.

— Ale nie mamy o czym.

— Tak? Więc fakt, że mamy jakieś dziwaczne uczucia do siebie i prawie się raz pocałowaliśmy, wcale ciebie nie gnębi? — Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

— To jest… Po prostu złe, wiesz?

— Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić, braciszku, ale coś musimy zrobić. — George nie wykłócał się z tym. Po prostu odłożył fiolkę z eliksirem i podszedł do bliźniaka; usiadł obok niego i ich wzrok zablokował się wzajemnie.

— Cholera, i tak jest to już niezręczne — powiedział George, powodując tym samym, że Fred parsknął pod nosem. — Więc co zrobimy?

— Nie wiem. Chcesz to przedyskutować czy…

— Nie, nie będę umawiał się z moim bratem, to nie…

— Pytałem, co chcesz, a nie, jak to brzmi — westchnął George.

— Cóż… A ty co sądzisz?

— Em… W sumie to myślałem, że może być fajnie… Mam na myśli, nigdy nie byliśmy dobrzy w podążaniu za regułami, w życiu zgodnie z nimi. — Uszy Freda zaczerwieniły się po wypowiedzianych przez niego słowach.

— Och, na miłość boską, Freddie, jesteśmy braćmi! Bliźniakami! Nie możemy po prostu…

— Tak, dobra, okay! Zrobimy to w takim razie po twojemu. Jesteśmy tylko braćmi, dobrze? Nikim więcej.

— Okay. — I po raz kolejny w ciszy na siebie spoglądali, a ich wzrok zsunął się z ich oczu na usta. Pierwszy odezwał się George.

— Kusi cię, co? — zapytał ostrożnie, cicho, praktycznie szeptem.

— Tak — usłyszał słabą odpowiedź Freda, który po chwili wstał. — Ale to nic, przed chwilą o tym rozmawialiśmy. — Fred wyszedł po tych słowach i poszedł na górę do ich mieszkania położyć się.

Bliźniacy trzymali się swojej obietnicy i nie przekraczali granicy, więcej o tym nie rozmawiali. Aż do momentu bitwy o Hogwart, gdy w końcu mogli być sami, i to na Wieży Astronomicznej! Nie byli tylko we dwoje od momentu, gdy opuścili swoje mieszkanie. Zbliżali się śmierciożercy i obaj Weasleyowie byli świadomi tego, jak poważna była sytuacja, w której się znaleźli. Było, nie było, trwała wojna.

— W porządku, Freddie? — zapytał George. Zdawało się, że Fred się waha nad odpowiedzią, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał zdenerwować swojego bliźniaka.

— Tak — odpowiedział w końcu. Bracia odwrócili się ku sobie i na twarzy George’a pojawił się uśmiech.

— Ja też. — George szturchnął brata łokciem, a ten zwrócił uśmiech. To było niesamowite, jak nawet w takim momencie dalej próbowali wzajemnie się rozweselić i udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Obaj wiedzieli, że ich słowa były kłamstwem, mogli w swoich oczach zobaczyć strach, a gdy myśleli o nadchodzącej bitwie, uśmiechy, które chwilę wcześniej sobie posyłali, zniknęły z ich twarzy. — Wiesz… To może być koniec…

— Nawet tak nie mów, Georgie… — ponownie na siebie spojrzeli. — Musisz wierzyć.

— Wiem, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, możemy nawet tego nie przeżyć…

Fred westchnął.

Myśli przebiegały im przez głowy i nie mogli skupić się na żadnej konkretnej. Obaj wiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie stracą przyjaciół i rodzinę, ale musieli zostać silni. Mało , co się stanie podczas tej bitwy, musieli walczyć aż do samego końca. Będą musieli iść dalej, nieważne, jak trudne może to być.

— Myślisz o tym, o czym i ja myślę, Freddie? — Fred spojrzał w oczy swojego brata i sięgnął po jego dłoń. Od pewnego czasu nie trzymali się za ręce. Mimo strachu i zmartwienia, które czuli, ich uśmiechy, nawet większe, wróciły. Zignorowali hałas, który ich otaczał.

— Taa, wydaje mi się, że tak. Teraz albo nigdy, co nie?

Zamknęli swoje oczy, a ich uśmiechy zniknęły, gdy dotarło do nich, co zaraz miało się stać. Najpierw dotknęły się ich nosy, później poczuli swoje oddechy. Dopiero, gdy ich wargi po raz pierwszy muskały się przeciwko sobie, zrozumieli co tak naprawdę czują do siebie. Nie było chwili na wahanie i czasu na odwrót — ich usta wzajemnie się pieściły. Zawsze spodziewali się pewnego uczucia obrzydzenia, ale, jak często bywało, po raz kolejny się pomylili; to było wspaniałe uczucie.

To był krótki, ale tak bardzo wymowny i znaczący pocałunek. Gdy tylko ich wargi odsunęły się od siebie, oparli się czołami z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami i czuli, jak przysłowiowe motyle tańczyły im w brzuchach, a serca biły tak szybko, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy wcześniej. Obaj pomyśleli, że dziwnie się czuli, będąc tak szczęśliwymi, nie zważając na to, co się dzieje.

— Jesteś pewny, że wszystko okay? — zapytał George i dopiero wtedy otworzyli oczy, odsuwając się.

— Jestem trochę zestresowany, ale to wszystko. Tak, wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. — Uśmiechnęli się smętnie do siebie i odwrócili, kierując wzrok na błonia, gdzie obserwowali, jak śmierciożercy przełamują bariery ochronne wokół zamku. Fred westchnął.

— Chodźmy — powiedział cicho, puszczając dłoń brata. Po raz kolejny popatrzyli na siebie, tym razem jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Fred wstał i wrócił do zamku.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy George widział swojego brata żywego.


End file.
